


[Art] Norwood Surprise

by sexmalvina, WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Age of Resistance (Comics)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Forest Sex, Humor, Hux Comic Inspired, M/M, References to Age of Resistance: Hux, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexmalvina/pseuds/sexmalvina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!Внезапно норвуд.Синяя тварь на лесистой планете грубо нарушила уединение магистра и генерала.Blue creature from the forest planet violated the intimacy between Kylo Ren and General Hux roughly.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 18
Kudos: 70
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Norwood Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/gifts).



> Арт по первой (одной из) идей для командной визитки.  
> Вдохновлен комиксом «Звездные Войны: Эпоха Сопротивления — Генерал Хакс: #1».  
> Про норвудов в [Вукипедии](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Norwood).

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/VJBcj9f/2.png)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Tata_tamt?s=09rel=).


End file.
